<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chow Down by akingnotaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331190">Chow Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess'>akingnotaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cravings, F/M, Gen, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is having some odd cravings during her pregnancy, and its grossing out Ron and Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chow Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron and Harry looked flabbergasted as Hermione devoured whatever was around her, occasionally mixing food that shouldn't be mixed.<br/><br/>"Erm, Hermione," Ron choked out, "I know you're six months pregnant, but that's rather gross."<br/><br/>She sent him a deathly glare. "Ron, this baby is practically screaming at me for more food. My baby gets, what my baby wants."<br/><br/>The boys exchanged glances. Harry shook his head. "I dunno about you, but I really want to get some therapy after seeing her eat chicken and ice cream <em>together</em>," He paused, "I wonder how Sirius would deal with this, if he saw her."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>